


Marbles

by auspizien, pansexualOP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Collaboration, Comic, Gen, Illustrated, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualOP/pseuds/pansexualOP
Summary: “Hush.” She took out a flimsy plastic sachet. She caught Zoro’s hand and pulled, placing it in his palm.“Here,” she said, “these ought to bring joy and happiness into your life.”





	Marbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieNozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieNozaki/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Charlie! May you live a long and happy life, full of mini Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Ace, Nami..... well, all the OP characters! And may you keep blessing us with your writing and art! This is a small gift from our side and we hope you enjoy it!

It’s not everyday that one would find a lost greenhead in corporate attire with a laptop bag wandering the weird side of a town. He seemed to be at ease as he walked the dark street shrouded by tall, old structures, passing people in cloaks who glanced at the man curiously as he looked into the shops and raised a brow once in a while.

 

There was a shop that sold nothing but brooms, one that sold old armour (all of which looked like they had rust on them) and one that had somehow managed to create an illusion of snow falling inside.

 

“Huh...” Zoro muttered, wondering if the owner had installed some form of fake snow machine. It was spring and the sun was still high in the sky at six in the evening - though it somehow managed to fail at lighting this street.

 

He kept walking, hoping that the street would lead to the main road so that he could just get a cab and go home. His phone had died and he had tried to walk back home without a GPS.

 

Bad choice.

 

After taking multiple wrong turns this is where he had ended up. He didn’t remember ever coming to this side of the town - though he’d try and remember it - the shops seemed to have some interesting products.

 

Looking curiously at one of the shops with the snow globes on display, he accidently bumped into someone and stumbled, holding onto the other person to stable them - who in turn clutched onto his arm to avoid falling.

 

“I’m sorry,” Zoro muttered, looking down at the tiny old woman who he’d almost knocked over. “I wasn’t looking.”

 

The old lady was wearing a cloak like all the others, and she looked up at him with round blue eyes encased with wrinkles. She smiled at him, sweet and genuine, “That’s alright dear.”

 

She loosened her grip on his arm, as she returned her weight to her feet. “Such a wonderful man. You stopped me from falling. Here… let me thank you.” Her hand reached to the inside of the purse she was carrying.

 

“Oh, no.” Zoro stuttered, feeling extremely awkward in taking money from an old lady he almost hurt. “That’s really not necessary. I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Hush.” She took out a flimsy plastic sachet. She caught Zoro’s hand and pulled, placing it in his palm.

 

“Here,” she said, “these ought to bring joy and happiness into your life.”

Zoro looked at the plastic and blinked stupidly. He turned it over and saw that it was one of those bags polymer marble balls that expand in water. Only, these seemed to have only nine small ones instead of a handful.

 

“That lady is crazy.” he muttered.

 

Water marbles were supposed to bring him joy and happiness? Booze did that for him.

 

When Zoro looked up from the bag, he found that the elderly woman had vanished completely and he was no longer on the dark street, but was standing on a bustling footpath, right in front of a fast food joint.

 

Zoro revolved on the spot, confused and not understanding. Where was the street? Had he unconsciously started walking??? Shrugging and accepting that that is what had happened - wouldn’t be the first time - Zoro hailed a cab and made his way home, darkness finally starting to take over the day.

 

The cab ride took an hour, it seemed like Zoro had walked in the opposite direction when he had headed home. Making the payment, Zoro headed up his apartment building, tired and hungry.

 

Reaching his floor, Zoro walked over to his door and unlocked it before stepping in and dropping everything on the floor. He then took off his coat as he walked in the hallway and went to the kitchen, and headed to the fridge to down a small bottle of water. He then pulled out the six pack beer and put his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone and order some pizza.

 

As he pulled out his mobile, the small bag of water marbles slipped out and fell on the floor. He looked at them for a moment before picking them and placing them on the counter. He called the pizza place and ordered a large cheese burst with all the toppings possible and extra pepperoni.

 

With nothing to do till the pizza arrived, Zoro tapped his fingers on the counter as he sipped on his beer and stared the baggie with a slanted gaze.

 

Well.. he had time to kill.

 

 


End file.
